Soar
by SuperSheep7
Summary: Humans run through their lives, oblivious of what is underneath the surface, what they can't see, what they'll never see...the story of one. See the Pokemon Universe through the eyes of a Pidgey...
1. Torn Away

{Pie!} Tessa called. {Come on, it's time to go to the new field for lunch!}  
  
I stopped chasing Raz, my Rattata friend. I was lucky she'd called my at that moment; Raz was out-speeding me (therefore winning the game), a rare event. {Okay, Tessa. I'm coming, wait up!}   
  
{Sorry, Raz. I gotta go for lunch. Your family is probably looking for you too,} I suggested to him as I plucked out a small twig that was embedded in my wing feathers.   
  
{And I was winning the game, too! Aw, well, I guess there's always next time. I'll see you later, Pie-man. Peace out,} Raz said as he used his speedy Quick Attack to maneuver carefully between two hefty tree roots sticking out of the ground. Raz, my best buddy, would return to his family unit's tree but be back to play again in the afternoon. At the time, neither he nor I had any idea that there wouldn't be a 'next time'.  
  
I flapped my short wings rapidly to gain a bit of altitude. After the massive treetops had become miniature dots, I ceased my flapping and started soaring. I was still not a very good flyer; I was only a child by our standards. I kept my incredibly acute eyes fixated on Tessa. She was leading me to our new feeding pasture, and that was the source of my lunch (and all my other meals, for that matter). After about three more minutes of silent free flight, the new field came into view over the horizon.   
  
{Is that it?} I wondered to Tessa. {It looks a lot bigger than our old one.}  
  
{Yep,} my sister responded. {It is bigger, a lot bigger. That's why dad says it's such a great discovery.}  
  
I started diving downward to the field. I was a bit hungry because I'd only eaten a few berries that Raz and I had found in an old Sentret tree for breakfast. As soon as I started the downward dive, I realized that it was a horrible idea. I had forgotten to factor in the wind (which was gusting rather strongly today), for one thing. I had also forgotten to aim my dive carefully, like the elder Pidgeots had always warned us against in our enormously boring flight lessons. I knew Tessa would be all 'this is what you should have done' to me for the rest of the flight and our whole lunchtime as soon as she noticed what I had accidentally done. Tessa was considered a 'talented' flyer by our standards, and she showed off a lot to her friends. I quickly pulled out of the careless dive/fall, but it was already too late.   
  
{PIE!! What do you think you're doing?? Are you totally crazy?!} Tessa screeched infuriatingly. I sighed. This was going to be a long lecture given by my sister, who was only two months older than I. I righted myself and was online again with the field. Tessa didn't seem to notice at all.  
  
As I had dreaded earlier, Tessa immediately started on a rampage about how I needed to listen to the elders and how I was the crummiest flyer in the whole colony. This went on until we both flared our wings and landed on the soft grass in the field next to our parents and other siblings.   
  
I looked at my family. All three of my other sisters, but only two of my brothers were present. That was usual; Tuvian, my oldest brother, was almost always gone. I had no idea where he was or what he was doing, and probably wouldn't understand if he had told me anyway. Tuvian had just evolved into a Pidgeotto, and was quite famous for being one of the youngest Pidgeys in our colony to ever evolve. Tuvian had always been nice to me, and never acted condescending or cruel to his little brother. As a result of acting this way to everyone, he had a lot of friends and was very popular. Chances were, he was with his new girlfriend.   
  
{Is everyone here?} Mother worried.   
  
{Tuvian's gone. Everyone else is here,} Tessa reported. {Although Pie almost didn't make it.}  
  
I shot her a look that was pure toxic. I knew that she'd report my latest flying incident to my parents and the elders, just to get me in trouble. Sometimes I hated my goody-good sister and wanted to just leave and get away from it all.   
  
After a delicious lunch of barbecued Caterpie and fresh ground berries, I immediately swaggered to the edge of the field to get ready to fly back to meet Raz. I was now out of sight of my family, but they'd know where to find me if they needed me. I spread my short, stubby wings, ready for takeoff. I waited for a mild gust of wind to make my flying easier and to lessen the amount of flapping I'd have to do. Flying was great, but flapping wasn't, not the least bit. It was extremely tiring and not fun at all.  
  
At that moment, the perfect gust blew past. I flapped a bit to get in the air, and then let the wind take hold me. Suddenly, I realized that that was my second flying mistake of the day. {Always flap to get started, and then wait to catch thermals.} That had been what the elders had said in a lesson a few days ago. Tessa was right: I did need to pay more attention to those. I made a mental note to try to stay awake next time. At the moment, however, I had something else to worry about.   
  
In front of me was a gigantic oak tree. The wind abruptly picked up, and smashed me right into a fat tree branch protruding from the trunk. The first thing I felt was an intense, searing pain. Then, everything suddenly went black.  
  
-----  
  
I slowly awoke. My small head was throbbing like a drum. My usually crystal-clear raptor vision was blurry and I could barely see three feet in front of me.   
  
Wow, what an enormous jolt. I had no idea how long I had been knocked out. I couldn't move my body, so I settled for twisting my head to look at the horizon. The sun was still an hour or so from setting. This was good; it meant that I had probably not yet been missed by anyone except Raz. He would be mad at me so I would have to go apologize to him and tell him what happened although it would earn me a good ribbing. But everything would be okay. Unless it was already tomorrow...  
  
About ten minutes later, I finally worked up enough courage to tear my body up off of the ground. I was still in a lot of pain. I soon realized that my injury was not nearly as bad as I had first thought. I could probably manage to fly or walk to the field, back to the protection of my family, and after a night's rest, I would be good as new.   
  
I had just started walking back to the field from the darkening forest when I heard faint voices off in the distance. I had never heard such strange sounds. Then, I realized what they were. Elders had told us horrible tales of this species, the species known as humans.  
  
The loud, lumbering sounds got closer and closer. I tried to escape to the field, but my frail body was now aching more than ever. I almost collapsed from the enormous strain. I surrendered my efforts and just stood there, petrified with fear.   
  
"Hey, Darmon! Look, it's a Pidgey!" one of the three humans called to the other as all three made their way through a small bush.  
  
"All right!" another exclaimed. "I'm gonna capture it. But I think I have to battle it first. Go, Scyther!"   
  
A small red and gray ball opened up to reveal a "Scyther". This Pokemon was obviously a bug Pokemon, and most likely a fairly strong one too. It waved its super-sharp blades in the air as if it wanted me to put up a good fight even though in the end, it would win.   
  
I was scared out of my wits, and I didn't have a single chance of escape. The only other alternative was to battle, and that didn't look too good either. For one, I was badly hurt. Plus, the only attacks that I had mastered from our battle classes in school were Tackle, Gust, and Sand Attack, none of which would be incredibly helpful here. The attacks we had learned were mainly for self-defense against the occasional Houndour or Fearow.   
  
"Oh, look! It's hurt! Can't you tell?? I don't think you should battle it. It looks too hurt to battle, and you might permanently injure the poor thing," the third human said sympathetically. This one was a female, with long, straight, light-brown hair. At least she had some measure of compassion for me. "It may need some medical attention."  
  
"Right," the human with the Scyther responded at once. First, he recalled Scyther (who didn't seem very happy to miss out on a fight) back into a Pokeball. Then, he unclipped a small, multicolored sphere, just like the one Scyther had been released from and was now contained in. Without any warning, he flung it right at me.   
  
I could feel myself being sucked into the small globe. I tried with every ounce of strength left in my body to resist, but having been injured, I was forced to surrender in my efforts. {Noooooo!} I screamed over and over again once I was inside the eternally dark Pokeball.   
  
I didn't want to be captured! I wanted to be with Tessa, the rest of my family, and Raz, my best friend for life! This was all a horrible nightmare. Problem is, Pidgeys didn't have nightmares. This was just a horrible reality.   
  
I couldn't believe what had just happened. The worst fear of all wild Pokemon had just happened to me. I had been captured by a Pokemon trainer.   
  



	2. Beginner's Luck

It was dark. It was terribly dark, or at least most of the time. The Pokeball was slightly translucent, so I could tell day from night. I could also hear through the ball; that was designed so I would be ready for battle at any given time.  
  
This was one of those times.  
  
"Return, Scyther!" Darmon commanded. "Go, Pidgey!"  
  
My Pokeball, with me inside it, was instantly hurled through the air. I could feel the shock of the ground as the ball met the earth. The top half of the Pokeball flew open. All of a sudden, everything was flooded with light. I closed my small eyes tight.  
  
When I finally opened them, I realized I was no longer in the undying gloom and confinement of the Pokeball. I now standing on a small patch of grass, and facing my opponent. I had just been hurled into a Pokemon battle. I quickly turned my feathered head ninety degrees to see who my opponent would be.  
  
It turned out to be a seemingly worn out Hitmonchan. It was breathing heavily, like it had just fought a huge battle, which it probably had. I didn't want to have to face the Hitmonchan that could beat Darmon's Scyther. But here I was, face to face with it.  
  
"Hitmonchan, hit it with a Mega Punch!" our opponent told his Hitmonchan the instant he saw my form emerge from the ball.   
  
Hitmonchan instantly removed that tired expression from its face and lashed out at me with a huge fist. I was taken by surprise by the sudden attack; I wasn't ready to defend yet.   
  
"Pidgey, use Sand Attack!" Darmon commanded.  
  
I think that it's an automatic Pokemon reaction. Whenever a Pokemon hears an order from his or her master, they just Ihave/I to follow it immediately. It was almost a reflex. So, as soon as I heard Darmon's voice, I snapped into a 'battle mode' and flew a foot or so in the air, just enough to get off a decent Sand Attack, like the ones we'd learned back at Battle Class.   
  
I quickly flapped my wings and grainy sand flew from the ground to the general vicinity of Hitmonchan's face. Hitmonchan immediately stopped punching wildly and clutched its face in pain.   
  
"Pidgey, finish it with a Gust attack!"  
  
Just like last time, I immediately started this attack as soon as the words reached my brain. I flapped some more to gain altitude. As soon as I was at about tree branch level, I built up strength in my wings for a Gust attack.   
  
Gust was always the attack I'd had the most trouble with back at Battle School. Tackle was a basic attack; any half-competent Pokemon with a solid body could perform it easily. Sand Attack also came naturally to all Flying and Ground type Pokemon. Gust, too, was supposed to be basic for bird Pokemon. But it was actually very complicated and difficult; one had to have certain wing strength and then know how to expertly aim the wild, and at times, uncontrollable tornado of destructive wind.   
  
I felt the muscles in my wings tense up. They were about to flap at a swift speed to get the Gust to hit my intended target. But everything went wrong. First, I felt my wings get too tight. No! It wasn't going to work! I quickly tried to cover up my mistake, but it was evidently too late. The lame Gust Attack flew at a nearby tree. Hitmonchan, who had now recovered from Sand Attack, stood up questioningly. It had expected to be hit with a savage Gust, but instead didn't even feel a nice breeze. It was one of those times when I just wanted to go hide; I had just messed up big time.   
  
Then, my sharp eyes caught movement on the tree that my Gust had accidentally hit. Then I realized that it wasn't movement Ion/I the tree, it Iwas/I the tree. Out of pure luck, the Gust had started to shatter the tree! I was slightly relieved that I could now appear half-smart, and that my Gust wasn't totally wasted.   
  
Without being told, I got ready for another Gust. My opponent had no idea what was happening; he didn't have my acute raptor vision.   
  
"Hitmonchan, hit it with a Thunderpunch!"   
  
Suddenly, one of Hitmonchan's fists flashed with lightning. Thunderpunch was a good attack on bird Pokemon because it could reach up into the sky; the electricity would almost instantly barbecue me like a fried chicken. However, I had other plans...  
  
I fired yet another Gust at the tree. That last Gust sapped all the strength out of me and I almost fell out of the sky with the effort. But it was enough. With an audible crack, the medium sized oak tree trunk started to teeter, and begin its descent on Hitmonchan.   
  
"Hit? Mon! Monchanchanchanchan!" Hitmonchan yelled as the he finally noticed the tree collapsing on him. Unfortunately for him, he didn't notice the tree early enough to have any real chance of escape.   
  
"Pidgey!" I squawked with victory as soon as the Hitmonchan fainted. I flew, or dropped, to the ground. Gust is a particularly tiring attack, and I had just performed three good ones in a row. I was exhausted. I landed on the ground and gave my wings a well-deserved rest.   
  
"Pidgey! Way to go, buddy!" Darmon was running over to where I was resting. He knelt down next to me. "You beat him!"  
  
{Yeah, I know,} I said tiredly.   
  
"I really wish I could understand what you were saying, Pidgey," Darmon said honestly as he started checking to see if I was hurt.  
  
What? Couldn't he understand me at all? {Darmon? Can you hear me?}  
  
"Okay, you can stop that, it's getting annoying," he replied.   
  
He obviously couldn't. I don't know what he perceived my talking as. Probably squawking...  
  
"Let's go. That was a good fight, but we need to work on having you learn Wing Attack," Darmon said as he unclipped my Pokeball dungeon from his belt. He aimed the Pokeball at me and pushed the small white button on the front of it. A red beam hurried to where I was resting.   
  
Suddenly, I felt suction, like a giant vacuum. He was recalling me to the Pokeball again; there was no point resisting. So I didn't. Once again, I fell into the eternal darkness of the Pokeball.   
  
---  
  
"Thanks, Joy. Okay, everyone! Time to come out!" Darmon said excitedly.  
  
All of a sudden, I felt the same way as I had when I had been called out in that battle against the Hitmonchan. Once again, I shielded my eyes from the intense light. However, this time, I knew what to expect and the light didn't seem so extreme anymore.   
  
I looked around. I was standing on a tile floor along with Darmon's two other Pokemon. Besides Scyther, Darmon's other Pokemon was a lonely looking Mareep. It was standing away from Scyther, which was understandable, but it looked like it had been taken away from its family and friends and missed them dearly. Just like me.   
  
{Uh, hi, my name's Pie. What's your name?} I asked shyly.  
  
{Oh. Hi. My name's Lomie,} the Mareep replied, with equal shyness.   
  
{Nice to meet you,} I responded, almost diplomatically. {How long have you belonged to Darmon?}  
  
{A little bit longer than you. Darmon captured me from the hills north of your meadow. We called it Haven Hills, because it was so beautiful. I really miss my family there,} Lomie answered sadly, with a small hint of tears in her faraway eyes.   
  
{I know how you feel. I was taken from my family and friends too,} I told Lomie. I reached my wing over to comfort her. Suddenly, I felt a little jolt in my wing and quickly jerked it back in surprise. {Why'd you shock me?!}  
  
{Sorry!} Lomie replied immediately. {I-I didn't mean to. My wool is kind of staticky today.}  
  
At that instant, the Nurse Joy came over to us. "How is everyone feeling?"   
  
Everyone gave his or her replies thankfully.   
  
{Great!} exclaimed Lomie.   
  
{Fine, thanks,} I replied.  
  
{Go away,} said Scyther spitefully.  
  
Fortunately for Scyther, Nurse Joy was a human and humans couldn't understand Pokemon languages. Joy reached over to check up on us. First, she placed Mareep next to an electricity gauge and measured how much electricity was stored in her wool.   
  
Next, she placed me on a large plastic plate and examined all of my feathers to make sure none were missing or seriously damaged. "Pidgey, you'll be fine. All you need is a little time to recover, and you'll be good as new."  
  
I squawked a {Thank you} and hopped from the plate to the tiled floor. Then, I saw Scyther, who was sitting on the ground, staring angrily at me. I guess Scyther was mad because it had to go last. Thinking that there would be greater safety in numbers, I hurried over to where Mareep was eating an apple. {So, how'd you get separated from your family enough for Darmon to catch you?}  
  
{Well, uh, I was kind of not supposed to be where I was,} Lomie replied. {I was off on my own; I was chasing a Yanma that I'd just found. I guess I lost track of time and got separated. Then Darmon found me and caught me.}  
  
{Don't sweat it. Heh, Darmon caught me because I flew into a tree and passed out!} I said, relieved to finally tell someone the truth.   
  
"Mar! Eep, eep!" Lomie laughed. I laughed along with her.   
  
Suddenly, the Pokemon Center went black. "Mwahahaha!"  
  
{Huh?}  
  
"Hand over all of your Pokemon!" a strange human voice yelled. "Team Rocket will now take every single Pokemon that you have!"  
  
"Lomie, use Flash!" I heard Darmon command from ten feet or so away.  
  
Automatically, Lomie's wool expanded and lit up the entire room brilliantly. I immediately spotted "Team Rocket". It was about five humans and a few Pokemon. The humans were dressed very oddly, with large "R"s on the front of their shirts. When Lomie lit up the room, they seemed to be slightly blinded by the light and they started arguing among themselves.  
  
"Hey, you idiot! I told you to leave the lights off!"  
  
"I did! I mean, I didn't! I mean, it wasn't me! I didn't do anything, please don't hurt me!"  
  
"Shut up, both of you! This is important!"  
  
"What? You can't tell me what to do!"  
  
"Yeah, you can't tell us what to do!"  
  
"Well, switch the lights off again already!"  
  
"I told you, I never turned them on!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Lomie and I exchanged questioning glances. We were in consensus that humans were definitely not the brightest species.   
  
"Mareep! Let's kick them out of here with a Thunderbolt!" Darmon commanded.  
  
Lomie's wool shone even brighter than before and a blast of flashing electricity flew from her back onto Team Rocket.   
  
"AAAAAAAHHHHH!!!"   
  
"Diglett, Dig!" one of the Rockets commanded. His Diglett started burrowing underground. The mole Pokemon and its trainer instantly disappeared. The rest of the Rockets weren't smart enough to use their Pokemon, so they just ran away, yelling for an ambulance to save them.   
  
Yep, humans (especially these) were horribly dense.  
  
"Good work, Mareep!" Darmon awarded, as soon as the Pokemon Center lights flashed back on.   
  
Before anyone had time to react, a large hole appeared right underneath Lomie. "Eep!" Lomie squealed as she fell into the seemingly endless pit.   
  
A few seconds after Lomie had disappeared, I heard an evil, sinister voice laughing. "Mwahahaha, that Pidgey is next!"   



End file.
